


Sensitivity

by Mozart (BlondeMelancholic)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, that lead to oral sex, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeMelancholic/pseuds/Mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the captain is staring at you, it must be important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> yet another bizarre choice for me importing fics
> 
> spoiler alert: i'm doing oneshots because right now they're easier to deal with than full series
> 
> and i look less sad when it's a new oneshot and not a 50k story with no response (j/k i'm always sad :^) )

_Captain Kirk is staring at you._

The realization of it made you start to sweat. You had to glance over out of the corner of your eye to make sure it was actually happening.

_Captain Kirk is definitely staring at you._

And how were you _not_ supposed to notice? The man had eyes bluer than… You glanced back over at him, your gaze meeting his, and the comparison you’d been preparing promptly fell right out of your head. He gave you that cocky half-smile of his that he always did when going into a situation that he was confident about, and you started to sweat a bit more as you turned back to your work. 

It wasn’t the first time that he’d stared at you. He’d done the same thing two weeks ago, when you first met him. You were supposed to be contracted for just a short while until you were finished translating documents for his visit with a foreign ambassador, but somehow he’d managed to extend your stay time and time again. Eventually you’d inadvertently and inexplicably earned a place on the _Enterprise_ and you were pretty sure it was because Kirk wanted to screw you silly.

You’d avoided him for those two weeks, if only because you didn’t want your ass to be the reason that Kirk fucked up etiquette with the ambassador and made the whole crew look bad. But you hadn’t estimated his _persistence_ and you certainly didn’t think that he’d manage to move around your work stations so effortlessly that you’d end up working right in front of him.

_It’s all right,_ you assured yourself. _He’s a capable captain, from everything I’ve heard. He knows what his priorities are._

Of course James T. Kirk knew what his priorities were—simply, you didn’t realize that his priorities were, currently, _you._ Despite the fact that the ambassador was due to arrive that same day, he wasn’t overly concerned, and instead, the lower region of him was concerned with the way your uniform hugged your rear when you bent down to turn off your console.

You’d assumed that you’d practically fled the room after you were finished translating the transmissions, yet somehow he was effortlessly on your heels as you made your way back to your room to get ready. You were forced to stop at the elevator, frantic that you would give in to every single one of his advances as soon as he made them.

“So,” he said with an easy smile, “I understand you’re contracted on the _Enterprise_ for the purpose of translating Kursian?”

“Yes, sir,” you replied, trying your best not to look at him as you begged for the elevator to come quicker. (This was a _starcraft_ and the elevator wouldn’t move fast! You couldn’t escape regular society!)

“And you attended the Academy with Lieutenant Uhura, is that correct? She’s the one who wanted you here, too.”

“Did she?” You felt flattered, so you mistakenly turned to face him and nearly melted into your boots. “I m-mean, sir, yes.”

Uhura could have probably done this by herself, but only a handful of people in the Academy knew how to speak Kursian since it was the most difficult and tedious language to learn. Meanwhile, you only took the classes because, when you were a teenager, a character in your favorite TV show came from Kursia-Five. 

Kirk was leaning in closer to you, inch by inch and incredibly steadily, but you were too entranced by his gaze to notice. “She did mention that you were very skilled.”

“I-I’ll have to thank her, then, sir.”

The elevator doors opened and it took you an embarrassingly long time to notice, and you sort of tripped inside as Kirk followed you.

“She said you demonstrated a certain, advanced…” He leaned in just a fraction more. “… _oral sensitivity._ ”

“Yes, I was highly marked in aural sensitivity,” you wrongly agreed, feeling a little impressed that a famed captain was complimenting you. 

“That’s good. That you have good oral sensitivity, I mean…”

“Yes, aural sensitivity is important…” Bemused, you frowned. “We’re talking about the same thing, right?”

“I’ll have you know,” he said, his voice dropping and your panties nearly hitting the same low, “that I’m also well-versed in _oral sensitivity._ ”

“That’s good? For a captain, I mean, I…” You stopped when you realized that you definitely weren’t on the same page. “ _I mean…_ ”

Kirk was smiling at you very broadly and you hastily looked down at your wrist, only to realize that you didn’t have a watch. “Oh, would you look at the time! The ambassador will be on the bridge at any minute. You’d better hurry, so on and so forth…”

“Oh, I’m sure Mister Spock can handle him for his inevitable thirty-minute opening address.”

You were half-jogging towards your room and you weren’t sure if it was because you were trying to flee or if you were exceptionally eager about what was to transpire. “That may be true, b-but I’m sure it would give a bad impression if you weren’t there.”

“I’ll think he won’t notice… It won’t take five minutes.”

“What w-will?”

And you’re suddenly on your bed, perhaps because you’ve been watching him so closely that you basically trip backwards over it, and then there he was between your legs, kissing your thighs and suddenly you had no real regard for formalities. Your panties were basically ripped off of you as Kirk all but vanished under your skirt—and after he demonstrated that he was most definitely advanced in oral sensitivity, five minutes turned into ten and turned into thirty. By the time you both struggled to replace your clothes and stumble back to the bridge, the ambassador had just finished wrapping up his opening monologue as everyone else in the room looked pained. 

The next day, you were struck by the realization that your contract was ending now that the visit by the Kursian ambassador was over, and it felt like such a shame that you had to leave Kirk immediately after he provided you with mind-blowing sex. You could finagle a permanent position on the _Enterprise_ if you tried hard enough, but you were certain he wasn't too interested in you after he'd already fucked you. If only… _If only_ …

Except, right as you were finishing up some paperwork (which still managed to exist in an ultra-technological society), you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as your thighs automatically opened up just a bit.

_Captain Kirk is staring at you again._

**Author's Note:**

> ...But Kirk is a genius, so of course he knows what aural sensitivity is. Has lust not taken the best of us? /never me ofc/


End file.
